


A Few of Their Favorite Things

by Sincestiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: Sam’s long body is almost folded in half, ropes round his wrists and knees tethering him to the bed.  He’s spread wide for Cas to touch and Dean to watch, just the way Dean likes.  Because this right here, watching his boys play?  It’s one of Dean’s very favorite things.  He’s always been a porn man, but the first time he got to watch this?  Sam shaking and sweating while Cas preps him?  He knew porn would never hold the same appeal again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: could you write instead: wincestiel fic where Dean is dom for Sam and Castiel (bottom!Sam, top!Dean, anal, bunker fic, plug, bondage), please? 
> 
> It isn't explicitly stated that this is a bunker fic. But it's a bunker fic. I hope it's okay, anon and I'm sorry i didn't fill your first request.

“That’s it, Cas,” Dean encourages, shifting in the chair he’s placed at the foot of the bed. He watches as Cas works three slick fingers slowly in and out of Sam’s body. Sam arches against his restraints, desperate to get Cas’ fingers where he needs them. But Cas dutifully avoids applying too much pressure to Sam’s prostate, though Dean knows Cas loves to make Sam come like this.

Sam’s long body is almost folded in half, ropes round his wrists and knees tethering him to the bed. He’s spread wide for Cas to touch and Dean to watch, just the way Dean likes. Because this right here, watching his boys play? It’s one of Dean’s very favorite things. He’s always been a porn man, but the first time he got to watch this? Sam shaking and sweating while Cas preps him? He knew porn would never hold the same appeal again.

No pornstar in the world can moan like Sammy does or remain as stoic as Cas does (at least until he’s on the verge of coming anyway). But here, like this, he gets their pleasure in surround sound. He gets to smell the musky scent of sex and soon he’ll get to taste and touch. Plus, he’s the director. So much better than porn.

“The plug, Cas. Get him all plugged up for me, baby. And then let him taste your cock. You know he’s dying for it.”

That pulls a groan from both Sam and Cas and Dean grins when Sam nods vigorously. Because that, being stuffed at both ends, is Sam’s favorite thing. He loves to have his ass split wide on a toy or Dean’s cock while he nurses at one of them. And god is he good at it, too. Enthusiasm is half the trick when it comes to blowjobs and Sam is always so eager. Dean doesn’t doubt that Cas will be clinging to Sam’s hair and shivering in a matter of seconds after Sam gets his mouth on him.

Cas lubes up the medium sized black plug – Sam can take one twice the size, but Dean plans to fuck him tonight and still wants him tight. When he positions the tip at Sam’s puffy, shiny rim, Dean scoots forward in his chair, gripping the armrests to anchor himself. Because…

The deep, greedy moan that falls out of Sam’s mouth as the toy breaches him is the hottest thing ever. Well, second hottest. Because the sound he makes when Dean’s cock pushes in is better. His body opens so readily and swallows the toy with ease and Cas runs one hand soothingly down Sam’s sweaty back before patting softly at his ass cheek.

“Such a good boy, Sammy,” Dean croons, because Sam loves it and Cas isn’t ever very vocal. “Took it so good for Cas, baby boy. Now you get your prize, sweetheart.”

Sam whimpers and Cas looks to Dean for instruction, to be absolutely certain he’s doing as Dean wants. Unlike Sam, who sometimes misbehaves in an attempt to induce Dean’s ire – he fucking loves to be spanked – Cas is always so determined to please Dean. He’s so anxious to be good and make Dean happy. And that’s probably Cas’ favorite thing. Being the perfect soldier. Even in this.

“Yeah, baby,” Dean says, smiling softly at Cas’ earnest expression, plush lips so close to pulling into a smile. And fuck but Dean wants to kiss him. “You can have his mouth. Come ‘ere first though.”

Dean stands, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. He gets it halfway open before Cas is in front of him, his hard, leaking cock less than an inch from touching Dean’s thigh. With a smirk, Dean pulls Cas the rest of the way in, stealing one long, warm kiss, tongues dancing tenderly. And then he presses his leg into Cas’ crotch, delighting in the way Cas trembles, his cool composure starting to slide. Dean loves this too. Being able to reduce Cas, an angel of the Lord, to nothing but base, primitive desires. Desires he isn’t even supposed to feel.

“Dean,” Cas finally croaks, when Dean breaks their kiss. It’s a plea and Dean knows how much it costs him. He hates to beg. And Dean doesn’t generally make him. This isn’t about that. He wants their submission, yeah. But not their humiliation. He doesn’t want anything they don’t want to give. This is about pleasure and need and want. And yeah, maybe love too. But it’s not about real pain or fear. They get enough of that in their daily lives.

“It’s okay, baby. Just want you to help me get undressed. Then you can let Sammy make you feel good. You like that, right? Sliding into Sam’s hot, wet mouth? That little swirl thing he does with his tongue?”

Cas shudders and nods, his forehead brushing against Dean’s own. Dean gives him another small smile and a tiny, chaste kiss, and then, “Come on then. I’m wearing entirely too many clothes.”

Cas’ fingers are sure and steady as they work him out of his overshirt and then his undershirt. He stops a few times to nip and suck at Dean’s skin and Dean bites back his moans until he can’t anymore. That happens about the time Cas’ teeth scrape over his left nipple. And when he latches on, hands still busy working Dean’s belt and fly open, Dean’s knees go weak and he has to reach back and steady himself on the chair.

“That’s perfect, Cas. Feels so good. Bite a little, baby. Just a lit- ah, god yeah.” Dean’s cupping the back of Cas’ head now, guiding him to the other side of his chest while they fumble to get Dean out of his jeans. It’s awkward and they almost fall several times – to the utter delight of Sam who snorts every time one of them almost bites it because Dean can’t give up Cas’ suction on his nipple and Cas can’t wait to have Dean bare. Finally though, finally Dean kicks his jeans off and groans when he has to pull Cas off his chest. But fuck, he’s so goddamn hard he’s aching and Cas’ prick keeps jerking against his leg.

Later, he thinks. After they’ve recovered, he’s going to stretch out on the bed and let them have their way with him. Cas’ gorgeous mouth all over his chest and Sam’s on his cock and balls. Yeah. But right now…

“Gotta… fuck Cas,” Dean huffs out a laugh as Cas literally growls, aggravated at being removed from his task, and tries to dive back in to lick at Dean’s hard nipple. “Later, baby. I’m gonna let you later. But Sammy really wants to suck you, don’t you Sammy?”

“Yeah, please Cas,” Sam says, breathless now rather than entertained with their shenanigans.

With one more longing glance at the little bud he’s worked to a pointy tip, and a petulant glare in the general direction of Dean’s face, Cas turns and knees his way back up onto the bed. Sam makes a happy sound in the back of his throat when Cas teases the tip of his dick over Sam’s bottom lip. Dean watches as Sam’s lips close around the head and then Cas’ eyes roll back.

Palming himself to stave off the urge to jerk the plug out and burying himself in Sam’s tight, wet heat, Dean crawls up behind Sam. At the first brush of his fingertips over the small of Sam’s back, Sam shivers and presses back. He’d probably be perfectly fine with Dean driving straight home. But Dean hasn’t gotten to touch yet and well, Cas went through all the trouble of getting that plug secured in Sam’s ass. It’d be a shame to disrespect him by pulling it right back out. Right? So, instead, Dean leans over Sam’s balled up body and plants a kiss on his shoulder blade. 

And then he works his way down Sam’s body. He indulges in soft, gentle kisses and long, hard sucks. Some places get nothing more than a swipe of his tongue and some places get bright red marks that will purple in a few hours. And Sam loves every second of it, whining and whimpering around Cas’ cock.

Dean sucks two huge marks into the delicate skin just under Sam’s ass where his cheeks meet the backs of his thighs. He leaves one on either side before using his thumbs to pry Sam open a little more around the intrusion holding his hole wide.

The skin of Sam’s rim is bright pink and shiny and Dean wants to taste it. So he does. It’s odd at first, trying to get past the taste of the lube, but the way Sam groans, all jittery and needy, more than makes up for the unpleasantness. He licks around the toy until the flavor of Sam is stronger than the chemical taste of lube. And the whole time Sam is shaking and making the sweetest sounds and Dean knows he’s so close to coming. He’s not going to much more than get his dick in before Sam spurts everywhere if he keeps this up.

So with a sigh, Dean rises up and gets his fingers around the base of the toy. He tugs a time or two, just a little pressure, a warning that he’s going to pull it out, before he really grips it and forces Sam’s body to relinquish its hold on the warm rubber.

Sam’s head lifts up, Cas’ dick falling out, and he hisses, “Shit, fuck, Dean. God. I. Please. _Please_.” His hole clenches on nothing, so goddamn hungry to be filled again and Dean doesn’t make him wait. He drops the toy off the bed and lines up. He presses the head of his cock right into Sam’s greedy ass, biting his lips as he watches Sam devour him. He feeds his dick into Sam’s body until they’re flush and there it is. That delicious little wiggle of Sam’s ass followed by a moan of sheer and utter relief. Like the time he’s spent without Dean’s dick in him since the last time they fucked was torture and he’s finally getting what he desperately needs.

Sam’s head dips back down and he goes right back to sucking Cas’ very grace out through his dick. And Dean wastes no time. He pulls back, almost all the way out, and then drives forward again, gasping at the shock of cool air and then searing heat. Sam’s silky depths hold him tight, pulsing around his length and milking him gently.

Dean is still for several seconds. Just breathing and feeling and trying to keep himself under control. It’s always so overwhelming when they’re together like this. If it’s just two of them, he and Sam or he and Cas, it’s so fucking good, but it’s not earth shattering. But when he’s got both of them he has a hard time containing himself. He wants to pull them both in and meld into them. Wants to whisper things in their ears, soft confessions of weakness and love and this burning, gnawing need he has to always have them by his side. And he will, he knows. Before the night is over he will have thoroughly embarrassed himself by saying the most girly things. But Sam will smile that godawful grin that lights up his whole face and Dean’s whole world. And Cas will look at him in disbelief, like he’s somehow not worthy of Dean’s love and devotion when really he’s the purest thing Dean’s ever defiled. And it’ll all be worth it. 

But for now he steels himself and meets Cas’ gaze over the tender slope of Sam’s back. And then he pulls back and fucks into Sam’s body hard, forcing him to take Cas deeper into his throat. The move has a domino effect, a chorus of moans ring out through the room and Dean repeats the motion.

Ten, maybe twelve thrusts? That’s as long as Dean lasts. He comes before either of them, grinding forward into Sam’s body as he shakes apart, empting himself into Sam’s waiting channel, filling him so full that even before he retreats, he can see some come oozing out around his half hard shaft.

He’s still wracked with aftershocks when he slips free and then reaches down to push two fingers into Sam’s fucked out hole. They slide right in, the path eased by lube and Dean’s come and the methodical prep Cas subjected Sam to before the plug. Without any fanfare, Dean finds Sam’s prostate and reaches under him with his free hand.

“Make Cas come, Sammy. Swallow every drop and then you get to come.”

Dean presses just the tips of his fingers over Sam’s prostate and gently rolls and cups his balls. A promise of his reward if he can do as Dean’s asked. And will, Dean knows. So well.

“Fuck my face, Cas,” Sam pulls off long enough to say, and he sounds raw and ragged, like he’s barely holding on but he wants so badly to do what Dean wants. Dean just sees the tip of Sam’s tongue play at the slit of Cas’ cock before Cas tightens his hold on Sam’s hair and pushes back in. 

He’s not as rough as Dean is, not as forceful as Sam likes, but his hips piston forward and back and Dean hears Sam gag a time or two, so it’s probably enough to have Sam aching for release.

“I’m…” is all Cas gets out before he stills, dick buried as deeply in Sam’s mouth as he can get. His body stutters forward a few times and his head falls back just as Dean works his fingers against Sam’s sweet spot. Two pulls on Sam’s long, hard dick and he’s coming too, even as he chokes on Cas’ release. 

Dean thinks maybe this is his favorite thing instead. Watching his boys fall apart for him. Flushed with pleasure and shuddering. They’re beautiful and sometimes he’s still astonished he gets to have this. But he does. They’re his and he’s theirs and god does it feel good to belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: Hey, if you wanna follow me on [tumblr](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/) that would be alright. Shoot me an [ask](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/ask) if you have a prompt (Destiel, Wincestiel, Wincest, Cockles, J2) and we'll see what happens. :)


End file.
